Nova Vida, Novas Memórias
by Lab Girl
Summary: "Eu estava errada" ela afirma, certa do que está dizendo. "Nova vida, novas memórias. Lembra? " - Cenas perdidas do episódio 8x15 (The Shot in the Dark)


**Título: Nova Vida, Novas Memórias**

**Autora:** Lab Girl

**Beta:** Nina :)

**Dedicatória:** Presentinho especial para a Carolzita do meu coração *.*

**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 8ª temporada, cena perdida, family

**Advertências:** Spoiler do episódio 8x15 (The Shot in the Dark)

**Classificação:** PG

**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)

**Completa:** [ x ] Sim

**Resumo:** _"Eu estava errada" ela afirma, certa do que está dizendo. "Nova vida, novas memórias. Lembra? "_

**Notinha da Autora:** Este é meu presente de aniversário (só um pouquinho atrasado este ano) para a Carol ^^ desejando muitas felicidades em todos os seus dias e esperando que ela goste da lembrança.

* * *

Foi um beijo suave, reconfortante. Que _a_ recebeu de volta à vida e que devolveu a _ele_ o sentido de viver.

Quando os lábios dos dois se apartaram, a mão de Brennan escorregou gentilmente da nuca para o ombro de Booth e ela sorriu. Por sua vez, ele a encarou, sério.

"Eu não disse ainda, Bones. Mas você é uma mãe maravilhosa. De verdade."

A voz de Booth – tão suave – e a expressão do rosto dele – tão sincera – mexeram com o coração dela.

"Eu não tive a chance de me desculpar ainda" ele continuou falando, segurando a mão dela contra o peito. "Eu não gosto quando brigamos."

"Nem eu" ela sussurrou.

"Por favor, me perdoe."

"Está tudo bem, Booth" ela afirmou com um gesto de cabeça.

"Você é simplesmente maravilhosa, sabia?" os olhos dele brilharam quando apertou a mão dela.

Um gesto reconfortante. Terno. Tão bom.

Brennan sorriu de novo. Feliz por estar bem. Por estar com ele novamente.

Ela também não gostava quando brigavam. Os dois eram muito diferentes. Mas ela sabia que, sem Booth, sua vida não teria o mesmo sentido.

_Ela_ era razão. _Ele_, coração. E agora, muito mais do que em qualquer outra época de sua vida, Brennan sabia que era preciso os dois para ser feliz – razão _e_ coração.

"Booth, eu quero ir pescar com você. Vamos levar Christine conosco."

Os olhos de Booth se arregalaram em nítida surpresa. "É sério?"

"Assim que me derem alta, quero ir para aquela cabana com você e Christine."

"Mas você disse que..."

"Eu estava errada" ela afirmou, certa do que estava dizendo. "Nova vida, novas memórias. Lembra? "

Os olhos dele foram tomados pela emoção. Como ele esqueceria? Ele havia dito aquelas mesmas palavras a ela antes de Christine nascer. Os dois estavam construindo uma nova vida e, com ela, viriam novas memórias.

"Você tem razão, Booth" desta vez foi Brennan quem alcançou a mão dele e a apertou. "Eu quero esta nova vida. E as novas memórias que virão com ela. Eu quero viver plenamente."

"Ah, Bones!" ele sussurrou, inclinando-se novamente sobre o corpo dela para beijá-la.

O calor da carícia fez Brennan sentir-se bem.

"Olhem só quem veio ver a mamãe" a voz alegre de Max interrompeu o momento dos dois, mas foi por uma boa razão.

"Christine!" Brennan exclamou, feliz por ver a pequena filha no colo do pai.

A princípio a menininha pareceu preocupada por ver a mãe naquele ambiente estranho, encolhendo os bracinhos junto ao peito e olhando para ela com a expressão intimidada. Porém, Brennan abriu um sorriso e os braços. E foi o que bastou para que Christine abrisse um lindo sorriso que pareceu iluminar todo o quarto. A menininha se inclinou para o lado da mãe.

"Você ainda não pode ir no colo da mamãe, meu bem" Max murmurou, ainda segurando Christine.

"Mas eu quero abraçá-la, pai" Brennan protestou.

"Vamos fazer o seguinte" Booth levantou-se da cama onde estava sentado e estendeu os braços para pegar a filha, que se sacudiu um pouco, achando que seria afastada da mãe. "Que tal se nós dois sentarmos aqui..." ele disse, tornando a sentar-se sobre a beirada do colchão "...e você der um beijinho na mamãe?"

Booth inclinou a filha o bastante para que Brennan pudesse abraçá-la e beijá-la sem se machucar ou esforçar-se.

"Vem cá, meu bebê!" Brennan riu de alegria por poder pegar a filha outra vez. "Que saudade!"

Christine riu, parecendo entender e partilhar da mesma alegria que a mãe. Booth, por sua vez, assistiu a cena com os olhos brilhantes de alegria. Ver suas duas garotas bem, juntas e felizes... não tinha preço!

"Obrigado, Max" ele virou-se para agradecer o pai da companheira , porém, Max não estava mais lá.

Booth sorriu, agradecido pelo gesto dele. Então, voltou os olhos para suas lindas meninas e partilhou dos sorrisos e daquela nova memória de suas novas vidas.

* * *

~.~

* * *

O sol brilhava, iluminando e aquecendo a tarde que passava tranquila à beira do lago. A pequena família, sentada sobre uma larga toalha que cobria parte do gramado, aproveitava o momento de gostosa calmaria.

Brennan e Christine brincavam com alguns baldes, bolas e peças de plástico, enquanto Booth se mantinha entretido com uma vara de pesca.

Em meio ao canto dos pássaros e à brisa suave, pequenos gritos de animação vindos da pequena Christine enchiam o ar.

"Eu disse que ela ia adorar, não disse?" Booth virou-se para Brennan, que sorria para a filha que espirrava a água do balde de brinquedo.

"É verdade. Ela está se divertindo, mesmo que a lembrança de hoje não fique registrada em sua memória a longo prazo."

"O mais importante vai ficar registrado, Bones" Booth inclinou-se para beijá-la nos lábios. "Os momentos felizes são as melhores lembranças que a nossa filha vai guardar com ela. Mesmo que não recorde exatamente cada minuto com precisão."

Brennan olhou bem nos olhos dele, castanhos e tão sinceros... E imediatamente ela lembrou-se de sua mãe. E de todos os momentos felizes que teve ao lado dela e de sua família. Booth tinha razão. E sua mãe também. Ela só precisava voltar a acreditar na capacidade de _sentir._ A razão era importante, mas sozinha não lhe permitiria viver plenamente.

Ela sorriu para o companheiro e devolveu-lhe o beijo carinhosamente. "Você está certo."

Booth franziu o cenho, erguendo os olhos para o céu.

"O que foi?" ela quis saber.

Ele tornou a olhar para ela, ainda com a expressão intrigada. "Você concordando comigo? Será que vai chover?"

Entendendo tratar-se de uma brincadeira, Brennan riu e deu um tapa de leve no braço dele. "Booth!"

Ele riu com vontade, tomando a mão dela e beijando.

Christine bateu palmas, encantada com a interação dos pais. Booth então se inclinou para beijar o rostinho corado da filha, que soltou um gritinho de alegria. Brennan não conseguiu ficar imune à cena e deixou um sorriso amplo tomar conta de seu rosto. O dia estava lindo e o momento perfeito. Era um que ela realmente guardaria nas memórias de sua nova vida. Uma que só era possível graças a Booth, que insistira tantos anos em trazê-la para esse outro lado... o da emoção. Dos sentimentos.

De repente, o sorriso de Booth se desfez e ele endireitou o corpo, voltando a atenção ao lago. Antes que Brennan pudesse perguntar o que estava acontecendo, ele exclamou. "Peguei alguma coisa!"

Ela ajoelhou-se e prestou atenção na fisgada que puxou a vara de pesca. Booth, no entanto, trabalhou com uma força oposta, tentando trazer a linha para mais perto de si e da margem.

"É um dos grandes! Olhem só!" Booth exclamou, segurando a vara de pesca com vontade diante do novo puxão vindo de dentro da água.

"Parece que é um peixe grande mesmo" Brennan observou, largando o balde de plástico sobre a toalha onde ela e Christine brincavam.

"Ah, caramba! Parece que eu continuo bom mesmo depois destes anos todos" Booth ficou de pé, a alegria transbordando na voz.

Brennan observou com contentamento e atenção o modo eufórico como ele foi trazendo a linha cada vez mais perto e, assim, puxando o que havia pescado. Em poucos segundos, um peixe enorme foi erguido de dentro das águas do lago.

"Olhem isto! Olhem só isto, haha!" Booth comemorou ao verificar o tamanho do bicho.

Christine também olhava com curiosidade, em especial vendo o pai tão animado.

"É realmente impressionante" Brennan concordou. "Mas acredito que o peixe deve estar bastante incomodado por esse anzol enganchado na mandíbula."

De repente o entusiasmo de Booth perdeu alguns kilowatts. Ele olhou para o pobre peixe se balançando no anzol. E, inesperadamente, soltou-o de volta na água.

Confusa, Brennan pegou a filha nos braços e caminhou para junto de Booth. "Eu pensei que você quisesse comer peixe frito no jantar."

Booth balançou a cabeça. Ela sentiu que havia feito algoerrado e teve a instantânea vontade de se desculpar.

"Eu não quis estragar a sua diversão, Booth. Lamento se..."

"Não, você estava certa" ele disse, esticando o braço para envolvê-la por um ombro. "O peixe com certeza não estava se divertindo muito com a brincadeira. Eu já tive a minha dose de diversão ao pescá-lo, então..." ele depositou um beijo rápido na testa de Brennan.

"Mas..." ela não entendia.

"Tem umas latas de atum na despensa" ele piscou, sorrindo.

Brennan balançou a cabeça, rindo.

"_Tum!_" a voz de Christine chamou a atenção dos pais.

Tanto Booth quanto Brennan olharam para a menininha, que se balançava nos braços da mãe, sorrindo.

"Ela... você ouviu?" Booth ergueu os olhos para a companheira, surpreso.

"Sim! Ela tentou repetir o que você disse. Atum" Brennan meneou a cabeça, abrindo um sorriso.

"Como é, filha? Repete. De novo... a-tum" a empolgação de Booth retornou com força total. "A-tum."

"_Tum... Tum!_" Christine repetiu, olhando para o pai e rindo.

"Ah, meu Deus! Ela falou! Uma palavra nova pro vocabulário dela!"

"Não é realmente uma palavra, mas uma sílaba..."

"Não! É a segunda palavra dela, Bones!

Depois de _papai_" Booth arregalou os olhos, pegando Christine nos braços e enchendo o rostinho da pequena de beijos. "E foi uma palavra que o papai disse e ela repetiu. É tão bom quanto!"

Brennan decidiu não insistir. Não era bem uma palavra o que Christine dissera, mas ela estava absolutamente encantada com a reação de Booth, e, para ser sincera, ela também estava entusiasmada com a tentativa de fala da filha.

"Ela é muito esperta. E precoce."

"Puxou ao pai" Booth riu, beijando outra vez a bochecha de Christine.

Brennan inclinou a cabeça para o lado e estreitou os olhos, encarando-o. Booth, então, sorriu. "O que foi? Eu sou esperto. E também fui precoce, falei pela primeira vez antes de um ano de idade."

Ela continuou a olhar para ele com aquele ar de squint.

"Ok. Eu posso não ser tão inteligente quanto você..."

"Dificilmente" Brennan concordou.

"Certo. Eu _não sou_ tão inteligente quanto você, mas também tenho meu lado esperto, não é verdade, Christine?" ele olhou para a filha, todo sério.

"_Tum!_" Christine exclamou.

"Haha! Viu só? Ela concorda comigo" Booth sorriu para Brennan.

Ela balançou a cabeça novamente, dessa vez aproximando-se mais dos dois. O companheiro beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça, envolvendo-lhe pela cintura com um dos braços.

Os três foram andando rumo à cabana alugada, a pequena Christine exclamando contente, "_Tum Tum!_". _Ele_, com a sensação de felicidade; _ela_, com a certeza de que isso era _viver plenamente_.

"Eu acreditei de novo. Com você, Booth"

Ele olha para ela, absolutamente preso e encantado pelos olhos azuis brilhantes de sinceridade. "

* * *

**~.~.~.~**

* * *

**Obrigada por ler :)**


End file.
